Wonder
by XxSeitsukiUchihaxX
Summary: this is a song fic i did about kiba so plez tell me what you think.


I was sorta bored and was thinking about Kiba

while i was listening to this song

so I decided to make a one-shot

If you have any request then I will try to do it

I have alot of time

I write about almost everyone

anyway enjoy!

_Midnight workings, weather down the storyline  
I try to find the truth between all the lies  
When Bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

_  
_Falling in love was never something I could, control. I was in love but, I didn't ever work out. Long story short, we were together, we were happy, he cheated and lied. I hated love since that happened, I didnt really want to feel anything.

I just wanted to act like it never happened, and get over it. But I could still feel, the pain, like a fire burning inside me. It hurt just to think about it. He was my life he meant everything. He was the greatest part of my life. So, why did I wish I had never met him. I knew that if I had never met him, I would have never felt this unbearable pain.

_When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear  
And trust is one thing we're taught never to share_

_  
_It happened much more than once and that's why it hurt so much. The pain hurt so much, that even breathing made me hurt like hell. I decided never to be with someone. I didnt want to take the risk of being hurt. I'd learned that, its better for me to leave my heart broken, than hurting myself trying to fix it.

I made sure to never fall in love. I spent alot of time with my friends. It always made me feel better to be with them. We looked out for each other, and protected each other. They made me so happy. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru.

_Somehow you just seem to shine  
When loving means breaking and saying goodbye_

_  
_My best friend though was Kiba. He was always there for me. I really cared about him, and he cared for me. I usually didn't trust anybody, not even my other four friends, like I trusted Kiba. No offence to Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru but Kiba was just very special and important to me. He was the one person I never wanted to lose.

After awhile Kiba started blushing when he saw me. It was weird because, no one would expect that from Kiba. He's so cocky and proud, he had never in his life acted shy, like he has been lately.

One day Kiba saw me sitting on my roof. "Hey Seitsuki" he said and I smiled at him, glad to see the one person that I could honestly talk to. We started talking aboout random everyday things. Things like our training, at his house, and missions. But then we started talking about our friends.

"Hey do you think Naruto likes Hinata?" I asked. "No, I think he really likes Sakura." he said after a few seconds of thinking. "That's a shame. Hinata really likes him." I said feeling bad for Hinata, this would break her heart, and I don't want her to be hurt like me. It was silent, and when I looked up at Kiba he looked away. "So..ummm... do you like anyone Seitsuki?" he asked still looking away from me. His question was suprizing. He knew all about my past, so he should know that I dont want to like anyone. "No, you know i dont want to be hurt again." I said looking the thing was, I didn't know if that was true. I stared to feel a lot more than I should for Kiba. But I couldn't tell him that. All I could do was wish the best for whoever he ends up with.

"Do you like anyone Kiba?" I asked after a short silence. "Yeah.... I do." he said smiling, at me. He knew I would want to know, I'm a very noisy person. "Who?" I asked, with a small smile on my face, anything to hide how I really feel. Hurt. "I cant tell you." he said with a teasing smirk. I gave him an annoyed look and asked "What is she like?". He looked like he was thinking really hard about it. "Well....she's pretty, smart, strong, and my best friend." he said looking really red. I gave him another annoyed look and jumped on his back.

"I thought I was your best friend!" I half yelled and half laughed. He laughed and said "You are".He got me off of his back, and turned around so he was facing me with a smile. I was about to say something, but then he kissed me. It was a soft yet hard kiss, it lasted for about a minuet and i was frozen. I wasnt expecting him to kiss me. He pulled away and turned around so he wasnt looking at me. "Sorry.." he said, softly. I was so confused but I knew more then anything I didn't want Kiba to be heart broken. I smiled and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around and as soon as he did, I kissed him.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned _I sat on my roof looking at the stars. I lived on my own, because my parents couldnt afford to have me with them so when i turned 15, I moved out. That was one of my heart breaks to. They told me they would be in the same place, and that I could come by and visit anytime, but it turned out they left. They lied they just wanted to get rid of me, and I cant blame them. I wanted to cry, but I've learned to hold back my tears. It wasn't that big of a deal, I can take care of myself. But, I had to admit that Kiba had alot to do with it. We truly loved each other. And as long as he was happy, I would be to.

_There's nothing I'd rather do  
Than be right there  
To escape my own life and all my fear  
And I cant feel  
Am I really real?  
Come and wipe all my tears  
Come and wipe all my tears_

He was the only person I wanted to be with. I want to protect him, I want him to be happy, and I will make sure that he always is. The best part was that the pain I once felt was slowly fading. The only thing was.... that if he ends up hurting me what would happen? Would I feel the same pain, again? Or would it be worse? But,........as long as Kiba was happy, even if it means me being broken, then I would take it. I'll be around as long as he wants me.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you...  
I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned_

I looked at the moon smiling. All of a sudden hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." i heard a voice from behind say, i knew it was Kiba. He started kissing my neck softly, biting and licking my soft spot, i moaned quietly, so that no one would here us. I turned around and kissed his lips as soft as I could, over and over. I could tell he was getting slightly frustrated with me being so gentle. I pushed him onto his back and started to kiss him roughly. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, just enough to tease him a bit. He had enough. He flipped us over so that I was on my back and he was over me. We kissed for a little bit longer until he all of the sudden stopped and said "You cheated." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. He hugged me and said softly "I love you". It was impossible to worry anymore. I knew, at that moment, this was right. I was healed because of Kiba. "I love you too." I said just as softly.


End file.
